Memories
by altr.x
Summary: Sakit.. sejak kapan, aku mengalaminya..? Apakah, sejak aku lahir? Aku.. sudah melupakan banyak hal.. Tapi, aku harap aku tak akan.. melupakan wajahmu itu.. / One shot / RnR, DLDR / FF pertama setelah very-long-hiatus! Warn: Au-tsan masih belum bisa bikin hurt


_Sakit.._

_Sejak kapan, aku mengalaminya..?_

_Apakah, sejak aku lahir?_

_Aku.. sudah melupakan banyak hal.._

_Tapi, aku harap aku tak akan.. melupakan wajahmu itu.._

-0-

"Rin, silahkan bangun.." seorang dokter memegangi tanganku dan menuntunku turun dari kasurku. Selang infus yang terpasang, didorong oleh seorang suster mengikuti arah langkahku.

_Aku lupa, namaku siapa.._

Aku menghela nafas panjang saat dokter menuntunku ke sebuah ruangan. Ruang terapi.

_Berapa.. umurku?_

"Sekarang, adalah terapi ke 53mu, saat terapi ke 55 bulan depan, kau mungkin akan pulih seutuhnya.." kata dokter itu tersenyum dan menuntunku lagi ke sebuah kasur. "Terima kasih." Ucapku pendek.

_Kapan, aku datang kesini?_

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Rin?" tanya Ibuku kepada Dokter setelah aku menjalani terapi. "Sudah baik, asal ia tidak mencoba mengingat sesuatu terlalu dalam, maka tak apa.." Dokter itu menyerahkanku ke Ibuku yang tersenyum senang "Syukurlah.." kata Ibu sambil memelukku.

_Sejak kapan, langit itu mulai menggelap?_

"Rin, ibu akan menitipkanmu pada seseorang yang akan merawatmu selama 2 bulan.. Ibu harus pergi keluar.." kata Ibu sambil memelukku dalam. Mungkin Ibu menangis. "Iya.. aku, akan merawat diriku.." kataku dengan nada datar.

_Apa rencanaku.. untuk hari ini..?_

"Perkenalkan, aku Len.." kata orang itu beridiri didepanku. Surai _Blonde _miliknya, matanya yang berwarna _Blue Cruelant_¸dan.. wajahnya yang tersenyum.. "Salam kenal, Len..".

_Apa, aku selalu menatap kosong langit..?_

"Hari ini, kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya orang itu. "Boleh?" tanyaku sambil mulai turun dari kasur. "Boleh kok!" kata orang itu sambil tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih.. um..". "Len!" orang itu tersenyum.

_Setiap hari, apakah dadaku rasanya selalu sesak?_

"Rin.. tadi Ibumu meneleponku.. katanya, besok ia bisa pulang.." kata orang itu saat menyisir rambutku. "Ah, berarti, kau harus pergi?" tanyaku dengan nada agak sedih, entah kenapa. "Iya.. maaf ya.." katanya sambil memelukku dari belakang. "Terima kasih.." ucapku pelan sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

_Apakah, setiap hari dokter dan suster ini selalu ribut seperti ini?_

"Ibu?" tanyaku. "Apa Rin?" jawabnya sambil meletakan segelas air ditanganku. "Ibu, pernah kenal.. seseorang yang menjagaku?" tanyaku sebelum meminum air itu. Ibu mengangguk. "Siapa, namanya?"tanyaku sambil menatap ibu. "Maaf sayang, tapi kata dokter kau tak boleh mengingat hal dengan keras.." kata Ibu sambil memelukku.

_Kenapa, Ibuku berteriak seperti itu.. menangis ingin kearahku?_

"Namanya.. Wajahnya.." gugamku pelan. "Aku.. mulai melupakannya.." lanjutku. Semakin ingin kumengingat namanyanya, nafasku makin sesak. Semakin aku mencoba mengingat suara lembutnya, kepalaku makin pusing.

_Suara Inorganik ini.. kenapa menggema ditelingaku.._

_Kenapa, saat aku berusaha mengingatnya, ingatanku makin kacau.._

_Apa.. ia tak akan datang..?_

"RIN! RIN!" teriak seseorang. Aku memaksakan membuka mata. "JANGAN PAKSAKAN DIRIMU UNTUK MENGINGATKU! MAAF AKU TELAH MEMBUATMU MENJADI BEGINI!" teriak orang itu sambil menarik tangan kananku dan menangis diatasnya. "Kau—"

_"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Kenapa.. kau kenal Ibuku?". "Aku.. adalah seseorang yang mungkin tak akan kau ingat-"_

"Aku?" orang itu memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Sambil tetap menggengam tanganku, ia mengatakan suatu hal berharga bagiku, namanya—

"Aku, Len!"

"Ah, Len ya.." gugamku sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya, aku kenal kau.. kau.. teman masa kecilku kan?" lanjutku sambil menatapnya. Air matanya makin deras. Tapi ia tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Len.. untuk semua kenangan yang kita bagi.."

-0-

_"Tapi, aku akan selalu mengingatmu! Selamanya, hehe!"_

Hai kalian semuah- lama gak ketemu ya- :'3

Jadi, ini cuma FF lama yang kutemuin pas lagi bongkar data Lepi, karena kenang-kenangan lama, gak ada yang kuubah hoho /plis

Ini sekalian perkenalan kembali! Eh, udah berapa lama aku hiatus- um, entah- mungkin nyaris setengah tahun-

Aku.. sekarang aku lagi fokus di ngecover lagu, ngetranslate, gambar, hm.. ulangan, makan (plis..), dengerin lagu, ngobrol di Kagerou-Dan, nulis FF crossover OC, dan masih agak banyak.. aku juga gak terlalu aktif nonton Anime akhir-akhir ini.. jadi, agak males ngepost- /gak ada yang nanya

Aku lagi jarang pindah fandom sekarang, lagi aktif disalah satu fandom gara-gara senpie kelas sebelah hehe-

Uh, maaf kalau gak terlalu terasa hurtnya- ini udah agak lama.. dan, blah blah.. soalnya lama-lama gaya nulisku mulai berubah..

Kalau ada pertanyaan atau apapun silahkan bilang lewat PM! Bahkan kalau kalian nyariin aku hoho (/) /nggak ada yang nyariin kamu kok

Untuk sekarang, _ha det_! /apah


End file.
